A força do querer
"A força do querer" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Glória Perez for Rede Globo. It's an original story. It started airing on April 3 and concluded on October 20, 2017. The main stars are Paolla Oliveira, Juliana Paes, Isis Valverde, Marco Pigossi, Emilio Dantas and Rodrigo Lombardi. Synopsis Promising lawyer, Caio is considered for administrator job of Garcia, one of the largest companies in the country, however, when Bibi decides to end their relationship, he leaves everything behind and relocates to United States. 15 years later, Caio returns to Brazil with more experience in the judiciary and meets once again with Bibi, who failed to complete college and is married to Rubinho. Rubinho goes through a delicate financial situation, as he and Bibi struggle to make ends meet which will force him to enter the world of crime. As the only qualified heir, Eugênio prepares his son Ruy to take over the administration of the company. Ruy is engaged to Cibele, with whom he shares different qualities from there personal lives to their professional lives. However, when he travels to Parazinho, he is enchanted by Ritinha, a young woman who loves the fascination exerted by men, such as playing a mermaid, which she actually believes to be. Ritinha is engaged to Zeca, a truck driver who has rude but quiet friendly behavior. Ritinha continues her game of seduction with Ruy, because she intends to follow her impulses. Despite criticism that he hears about the Ritinha, Zeca loves her above anything. On the day of the wedding he finds out about Ritinha’s fling with Ruy and he angrily leaves Parazinho after Ritinha runs away with Ruy, supposedly because she feared of Zeca’s violent temper. In the new town, he meets Jeiza, a police officer who dreams of becoming an MMA fighter. In parallel, we follow the story of transformation of Ivana, Ruy's sister, who feels like a man trapped in a female body, causing conflict with Joyce, who raised her daughter to be a princess. Joyce's relationship with her husband begins to crumble when he meets Irene, an ambitious woman who will do anything to convince Eugênio to stay with her. On the other hand, Eurico, Eugênio’s older brother, likes to have everything and everyone under his control, but can't control his wife Silvana on her gambling addiction. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'A flor da pele'. * Actor Duda Ribeiro was confirmed for the telenovela in an unspecified role. He sadly passed away in September 2016 just before the beginning of shooting. * Actor Fábio Assunção was initially confirmed in the role of Eugênio. He was transferred to another project (telenovela 'Onde nascem os fortes') and was replaced with Dan Stulbach. * Stênio Garcia and Roberto Bonfim were considered for the role of Garcia; the part ultimately went to Othon Bastos. * Leopoldo Pacheco and Vera Fischer were considered for the roles of Junqueira and Elvira, respectively. Pacheco was transferred to 'Novo mundo' and replaced with João Camargo and Fischer was replaced with Betty Faria. * Daniel Rocha was confirmed in the role of Ruy. However, due to Renato Góes' exit from 'A lei do amor', he was chosen to replace him in the role of Gustavo, leaving the Ruy role vacant. Fiuk was then chosen for the main antagonistic role. * Paulo Vilhena was in consideration for the role of Rubinho. * Yana Sardenberg and Brenno Leone were chosen for the roles of young Edinalva and her love Boto for the flashback scenes. Inexplicably their roles were then played by the original Edinalva, actress Zezé Polessa and actor João Sabiá. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas